


Stripping

by Kokoro893



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Burlesque, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Strip Tease, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoro893/pseuds/Kokoro893
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948555
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Stripping

**Stripping**

It was one of those ideas. They had been sitting at the Three Broomsticks after way too many butterbeer and no one of them wanted to go home. The war was still fresh in their minds. One thing led to the next and suddendly, Ginny had the idea that they could organize a dance to raise money to rebuild Hogwarts.

It wasn’t like Ginny needed Hogwarts to be rebuilt, she had been signed by the Holyhead Harpies and Ron and Harry had started their Auror training. With Neville having an apprenticeship at Gerd’s Greenhouse, it was only her and Luna who wanted to return to the castle after the summer.

Hermione should have known that this was dumb. But it was late and she couldn’t drink as much as the others. She couldn’t have known that Fred and George would actually organize an event with the Ministry’s approval, but here she was.

Standing behind the stage, she watched the others. Fred and George had fun opening the show with fireworks and a big bang. Luna was dancing completely naked with flowers in her hair. She looked dreamy and fairy-like. Harry was stripping his uniform. It wasn’t the best performance, but the audience loved it.

Her heart was racing. Hermione knew that this was a bad idea. She had fun preparing for her performance, but now that it was time for her to get up there and actually dance, she just wanted to run away. Maybe she could skip the striptease. She hadn’t told anyone what she had planned so nobody would notice.

For Hogwarts, she told herself. Her knees were weak as she stepped onto the stage. All eyes were on her. Looking over the audience, she realized for the first time just how big the wizarding community was. Yes, technically they were a very small people, but when you have to dance in front of an audience, every single one mattered.

Hermione almost fell stumbling over her high heels. This was a bad idea. What if she did something wrong and everyone would know? They would all laugh at her. She was gasping for air. Her gaze wandered to the door, but it was too late to run, she was already standing under the spotlight.

The music started playing and she missed her entry. Hermione was so short of hyperventilating. Be a Gryffindor face the situation, she told herself. She undressed her robes and was standing there in her space costume.

The red lingerie made her feel sexy and desirable. The set also consisted of plenty of items, so that the twins could raise a lot of money selling the pieces. This was a one-time thing and, she was sure that everyone wanted to have a piece of history.

Nodding her head, she found the rhythm again and started moving. She was no pro and there was only so much she could learn in the one month she had signed up at the burlesque studio, but as she heard the cheering of the crowd, Hermione realized that she wasn’t doing anything wrong.

With raising their hands, showing the twins the money, the audience started offering for her outer robes. Hermione didn’t know if it was funny or if she was furious at them for selling her outer robes as well. How was she supposed to get home after this?

Bowing down she gave the audience a good view of her plump butt. She opened the red feather fan and showed off all of her moves. Hermione had practiced for that and as she was dancing, focusing on her movements, she forgot about all the people who were watching her. She was alone in the room and this was all about her. She wanted to feel sexy and confident in her body.

Her breathing increased and a few hairs want loose, but she didn’t pay much attention. She followed her choreography just like she had practice. Swinging her hips, she freed herself from the sheer overdress. The crowd was screaming as she threw it away. 

Sitting down on the chair in the middle, she slipped effortlessly out of her high heels. Her hands moved over her legs and then, she undressed her stockings. First the one then the other, teasing the audience.

She flirted with the crowd. Right now she was the hottest without there and all eyes were on her. She wasn’t just a bookworm or Harry’s sidekick, but the witch for who’s stockings people were offerning more and more.

While it was a charity event and people had come here with money to spend, she was still shocked that someone had paid a hundred Galleons for a single one of her stockings. Out of curiosity, she looked up. She wanted to know who was paying that much for her, hoping that it wasn’t Harry who wanted to protect her decency.

In the very last row, she spotted a shook of platinum blond hair. The last she had heard of Draco’s dad was that he had managed to weasel his way out of incarceration once again, but his wife had left. Hermione hadn’t expected to see him here.

Losing her rhythm, she stared at him. Smirking he looked back at her. Their eyes met. Suddenly, she was feeling cold. Hermione was awfully aware of herself and just how naked she was. He gave her a nod and she forced to tear her eyes from the Death Eater.

Her heart was racing. The show must go on, but Hermione had so many questions. What was he doing here and why was he buying her clothes? Pansy was performing some time after her and…

She slipped back into her high heels and wandlessly turned the chair back into her fan. Hermione tickled herself with the red feathers, putting her womanly curves on display. But it wasn’t the same. All she could see was Mr. Malfoy. 

His eyes were fixed on her, following her every moment. She felt scrutinized, not understanding what he was doing here. She wasn’t a child anymore, but he could still be very intimidating.

Hermione bit her lip. She wasn’t going to bow down. This was her night. Raising her chin, she opened her corset and threw it away. She let her hands run over her now exposed belly deliberately slowly. 

From the corner of her eyes, she saw him offer a ridiculous sum for it. He had noticed hers watching him. Smiling he lifted the corset up to his face and inhaled her scent.

Her cheeks were glowing. From all the things he could do, she hadn’t expected him to enjoy her performance. Hermione was not a pro and he had the money to have seen the most graceful dancer at the most exclusive houses.

She swallowed hard. Hermione tried to free herself from her bra, but she couldn’t open the hooks. A bit of wandless magic helped with the hooks, but she also accidentally vanished her pasties.

No time to panic. The song was about to end and she still needed to do her ending pose. Who cared that she was almost completely naked in front of a large crowd with Lucius Malfoys eyes on her. 

Making her last moves in nothing but her high heels and the tiny g-string, she couldn’t tear her eyes from the older wizard. They were looking at each other in the eyes as she made her last moves just for him.

It was weird, but she had never felt more attractive in her life. Knowing that she could capture Mr. Malfoy’s attention was so empowering.

Hermione let her hands run over her breasts down her body. Her long fingers brushed over her nether lips. Kneeling on the edge of the stage, she let herself fall back, arching her back to show her well-formed breasts.

Her hand was between her slightly spread legs as her shoulder blades touched the ground. The last beat of the song was playing and the light went out. Hermione wondered if he had seen the wet spot on her g-string.

Her breathing was labored and she was just lying there on the ground. This had been intense. Her body was burning, yet goosebumps covered her arms. She wanted to rub herself and come, but before she could do anything Fred appeared behind her and helped her off the stage.

“Lucius Malfoy spent 1000 Galleons to spend the rest of the evening with you,” he said, dragging her up towards the last row.

“You’ve sold me!” Hermione shrieked. 

She was out of breath and very naked. The light was still out so it didn’t bother her too much, but as she was calming down from her performance, she became more aware and embarrassed about it. Her cheeks were glowing and she wanted to just disapparate home.

“Relex, all you have to do is sit next to him until the show ends and drinks are one him. Just don’t kill him.”

Fred pushed her towards the older wizard and the light went back on. Hermione was blushing heavily. She wanted to cover herself up, but Mr. Malfoy had stood up and kissed her hand.

“This was a truly marvelous performance.”

Hermione felt warm inside. She knew he was lying, she had made a few mistakes, but it felt so good to hear his praise. 

She couldn’t hear the music playing in the background as Ron started dancing. She didn’t pay any attention to him. Hermione was nervous being so close to a fully clothed older man when she was naked. She spotted her entire outfit lying next to him. Butterflies went through her stomach.

Her fingers clenched around the waistband of her g-string and she pulled it down. She stepped out of it and bowed down to pick them up. Hermione could almost feel his gaze. 

“A little bonus,” she said, handing him the very last piece of fabric she had on her body.

Her hand was shaking as he took the hint of nothing into hid beg hands. The signs of her arousal were very visible. He was looking at it. Lifting it up he smelled on her underwear and put his into the pocket of her robes.

She swallowed hard. Hermione had no idea what made her do it. She didn’t have to and now she was completely naked except for her high heels. Her knees were shaking. This was such a weird situation, she thought she might faint.

He spread his robes out over her seat for her to sit on. Handing her a glass of champagne, he sat down next to her. Mr. Malfoy had his arm around her waist, pressing her against him and Hermione couldn’t find a reason to move away from him.

The music was too loud to talk and Hermione would have been too tired to form a coherent sentence anyway. They were just sitting there, so close that one couldn’t press a sheet of paper in between them, and looked at each other. He was just admiring her beauty.

She wasn’t as skinny as Luna or as athletic as Ginny, but there must have been something about her body that he liked and Hermione was oddly flattered by that. Tired, she placed her head on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead.

Draco was stripping last and once they had emptied their drinks, he wrapped her inside his robes.

“Allow me to accompany you home.”

Hermione merely nodded not trusting her voice.

Mr. Malfoy offered her the crook of his elbow and apparated her home. They were standing opposite her place and she wondered how he knew where she lived. But as a Death Eater, he probably knew a lot of things that would scare people.

He guided her over the road and he kissed her hand. His mouth lingered over her skin and as his lips moved away there was still a burning sensation left. Smiling at her, he wished her pleasant dreams and left her alone.

Hermione blinked a couple of times. She hadn’t expected him to just leave. Taking a long both, her thoughts circled around him. She didn’t want to sleep with him, yet she was weirdly disappointed that he had left. She felt disappointed and a little lonely.

Stepping out of the tub, she noticed the big eagle owl sitting in front of the window. She let the bird in and untied the envelope from its foot. There was a black wax seal with the Malfoy crest on it and Hermione eagerly opened it.

I would be honored if I was allowed to take you out

Yours Lucius Malfoy

Letting out a loud squeak, she pressed the letter against her chest. Hermione couldn’t stop smiling, she had a date.


End file.
